


Heartbeat

by doridoripawaa



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 09:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doridoripawaa/pseuds/doridoripawaa
Summary: Byleth is desperate to find a sensation similar to that of a beating heart.





	Heartbeat

Just what did a heartbeat feel like?  
Byleth's truly dying to know.  
  
Was it rapid like a wildfire?  
Or gentle like the falling snow?  
  
To learn about this sensation  
She asked Dimitri for his aid.  
  
"A heartbeat?" he echoed in awe.  
"It resembles sweet music played."  
  
Byleth sang with the church's choir  
As well as took lessons in dance  
  
But her chest still felt no thumping.  
Her theory could still be enhanced.  
  
"A heartbeat?" Manuela mused.  
"The rush when someone hugs you tight."  
  
But even holding Dimitri  
She felt no warmth throughout the night.  
  
Hanneman advised, "A heartbeat  
Is the joy of learning what's new."  
  
After learning in seminars,  
Byleth still felt empty and blue.  
  
"Laughter shakes me like a heartbeat!"  
Alois said with a chuckle.  
  
Not even his funniest puns  
Could make her chest and knees buckle.  
  
"When I hear the goddess's voice,  
My whole body trembles," said Flayn.  
  
But Sothis would not speak to her  
Which only enhanced Byleth's pain.  
  
Sighing she collapsed into bed  
Beside a fretful, loving king  
  
"My beloved," Dimitri breathed,  
"Please tell me, why does your heart sting?"  
  
"I wish it'd ache," Byleth murmured,  
"So I may feel like I'm alive.  
  
That's why I've tried these methods  
Without regard to how contrived."  
  
Dimitri gazed sadly at her,  
Desperate to find a way to help  
  
But when he leaned over the bed  
He suddenly let out a yelp.  
  
Byleth jumped to her feet at once  
And made haste to her husband's side.  
  
"Are you all right?" she demanded.  
"That cry sounded like you had died!"  
  
Her eyes danced wildly with fear.  
Her hands were clammy and cold.  
  
"Beloved," he whispered softly.  
"I'm just sore from a scar of old."  
  
Byleth lightly brushed a stab wound  
That throbbed on her husband's broad chest  
  
When she pressed herself against him  
She swore she felt thuds in her breast.  



End file.
